Le Bal
by Friday Queen
Summary: Durant son passage dans le passé de ces parents suite au sort de Zelena, Emma va rencontrer la Méchante Reine.


Note : Une petite fic que j'ai écrite après avoir vu l'épisode final de la saison 3. Je vous fait donc partager mes modifications dans l'histoire. ^^

Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Le Bal**

_Durant son passage dans le passé de ces parents suite au sort de Zelena, elle va rencontrer la Méchante Reine. _

Emma et Hook étaient au bal en l'honneur du Prince James et de la Princesse Abigail. La blonde essayant de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était dans la Foret Enchanté dans le passé, elle avait vu ses parents mais par sa faute elle avait compromis leur histoire d'amour éternel. Bon il y avait toujours de l'espoir, sinon elle ne serait plus présente, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle balaya la salle de bal des yeux, il y avait quelques visages qui lui étaient familier qu'elle avait déjà croisé à Storybrooke, puis finalement ils s'arrêtèrent sur une personne qu'elle connaissait : Regina. Enfin ici c'était pas la Regina qu'elle connaissait, la mère de son fils, c'était la Méchante Reine. C'était la femme qu'elle connaissait sans l'être. Elle laissa son regard errer sur sa silhouette, si elle avait toujours trouvé le maire attirante dans ces tailleurs et robes, la Méchante Reine elle était carrément sexy. Emma la fixa un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était courtois de le faire. La reine dû le sentir car leurs yeux se croisèrent durant un bref instant.

" C'est quelque chose hein ? "

La voix du pirate tira la femme de ses pensées et de sa contemplation, elle le regarda et se mit à rougir involontairement.

" Oh, oh... J'ai touché une corde sensible ? "

Il se mit à froncer les yeux.

" Attend, c'est pour ça que tu repousses mes avances ? "

" Hook... " Grogna la blonde.

Ce dernier se mit à rire, puis eut un regard lubrique.

" Honnêtement, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... "

Emma lui frappa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, mais le pirate se mit à rire tout de même en laissant le Sauveur seule près du bar. Elle le suivit du regard, se demandant il allait lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop retentit derrière elle.

" Je ne pense pas que nous avons été présenté. "

La blonde se tourna vers Regina qui la regardait, l'air hautain.

" Non effectivement votre Grace... Votre Altesse... Votre Majesté. "

Emma ferma les yeux en soupirant, elle maudit tous les films et séries qu'elle avait vu sur les périodes féodales. Elle avait l'air d'une imbécile maintenant, en ouvrit les yeux elle vit que la Reine la regardait avec amusement.

" Je suis la Princesse Leia. "

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire cette fois ci car elle seule comprenait sa propre référence.

" Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? "

" Non, je viens d'une... Un royaume fort fort lointain. "

" Oh vraiment ? "

Emma hocha la tête.

" Et votre partenaire qui es ce ? Votre mari ? "

" Non ! C'est... mon frère. "

La Reine ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de la regarder de haut en bas avant d'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ces lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant la mesquinerie qu'abordait la brune.

" Dansez avec moi. "

Emma savait que ce n'était pas une demande, elle tendit donc la main vers l'autre femme qui lui prit en la menant jusqu'à la piste de danse. Hook avait raison, si on dansait avec quelqu'un qui savait comment la danser alors c'était facile. Si le pirate était étrangement un bon danseur, Regina était excellente. Elle se souvint qu'une fois la brune lui avait dit que sa mère l'avait mise aux courts de danses très tôt, car une dame se devait de savoir danser, ces courts avaient effectivement servit à quelque chose. Emma essaya de ne pas paraître trop perturbée durant leur danse, le corps de la Reine dangereusement proche du sien. Deux danses plus tard, Regina la tira de la piste de danse pour l'amener ailleurs dans le château. Le cœur battant le Sauveur la laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtèrent sur un balcon, non loin de la salle de bal.

Regina se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais... "

La Reine se rapprocha d'elle, levant sa main vers son visage en lui toucha les cheveux.

" J'ai toujours préféré les blondes. "

Emma déglutit ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La femme en face d'elle était une tigresse et elle était sa proie. Les doigts de Regina s'aventurent sur son cou, pour finir à la lisière de son décolleté. La cage thoracique du Sauveur se soulevait à une vitesse affolante. La Reine continuait à la regarder intensément, les yeux voilés par la luxure et la victoire. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire céder la princesse de ce lointain royaume. Emma faisait de son mieux pour essayer de garder les idées claires, elle ne pouvait absolument pas faire ça ! Elle était dans le passé, face à la future mère de son fils. Il ne fallait absolument pas faire ça. Or quand elle vit le visage de la Reine se rapprocher du sien, elle ne fit aucune tentative pour fuir.

" Snow White ! "

" Snow White dans le palais. "

Les cris venant du palais les tirèrent de leurs bulles et Regina partit précipitamment du balcon sans un regard pour la blonde. Emma regarda autour d'elle, confuse, lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau le prénom de sa mère elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle traversa le couloir à toute allure et tomba sur Hook qui venait la trouver. Ils partirent tout deux à la recherche de Snow White, cependant pour sauver sa mère, Emma dû rentrer dans l'action. Elle fut donc amener dans la Reine qui avait les yeux bouillonnant de colère et de vengeance.

" Vous allez quelque part ? "

La Reine continuait de la détailler du regard, mais c'était complètement différent, beaucoup plus méchant.

" Regina... "

" C'est un peu informel non ? Un peu de respect... C'est Votre Majesté ! "

Les gardes de Regina l'avait agrippé de part et l'autre, Emma n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les laisser faire.

" Snow White a dû quitter la fête tôt, mais la tienne ne fait que commencer. "

La blonde n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle eut peur. Si elle lui avait dit ces quelques mots sur le balcon elle devait avouer que c'était tentant, mais maintenant c'était juste effrayant.

" Amenez là ! "

Emma se retrouva donc au cachot dans le château de Regina où elle fit la connaissance d'une autre prisonnière. Heureusement pour elle, ils parvinrent à s'enfuir, ses parents à commencer à tomber amoureux pour finalement retrouver Storybrooke. Or la prisonnière qu'ils avaient ramené n'était autre que la femme de Robin des Bois, le nouveau petit ami de Regina. Cette dernière regarda Emma blessée en lui apprenant la nouvelle avant de partir du Granny's.

Le Sauveur la regarda partir lorsque soudain elle réagit. Elle s'élança à la poursuite de la mère de son fils qui était partie à pied.

" Regina attend. "

Si la brune l'entendit, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter sa cadence. Emma du courir pour la stopper.

" Regina. "

Elle lui avait prit le bras, pour obliger le maire à lui faire face.

" Miss Swan, je ne... "

" As-tu entendu l'histoire ? "

" Quoi ? "

Regina la regarda confuse.

" Connais-tu l'histoire de notre voyage dans le passé ? "

La brune croisa ses bras en soupirant.

" Je connais les grandes lignes pourquoi ? "

" Sais-tu comment je me faisais appeler ? "

" Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent. "

" Le sais-tu ? "

" Non, Miss Swan... Comment te faisais-tu appeler. "

" Princesse Leia. "

" Et al... "

Regina se tut, se remémorant de cette nuit durant le bal du Prince James et de la Princesse Abigail. La princesse Leia, la nouvelle princesse blonde que personne ne connaissait... Celle qu'elle avait fait danser avant d'amener sur un balcon...

La brune croisa le regard de l'autre femme, cette femme qui était la princesse Leia. Soudain elle fut à cours de mot et sa gorge s'assécha. Elle sentit même son visage chauffer, et Regina était à peut près sure qu'elle rougissait.

Emma lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, Regina recula mais elle se trouva prise au piège, un mur buttant contre son dos. Le Sauveur posa ses doigts sur son cou.

" Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours préféré les blondes. "

Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire en voyant qu'Emma s'approchait toujours de plus en plus. Inévitablement, Emma finit par l'embrasser. Les baisers de Robin faisait vibrer son cœur, mais c'était tout le corps que les baisers d'Emma faisait vibrer. Regina gémit en sentant le corps de l'autre femme contre le sien et la blonde en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Soudain le retour de la femme de Robin ne semblait plus important aux yeux de Regina, après tout elle avait toujours préféré les blondes... Et celle qui l'embrassait en ce moment était la plus importante de sa vie.

**Fin.**


End file.
